A river flows in you
by veintisiete
Summary: ¿Qué significa Bella Swan para Edward Cullen? ¿Y qué piensan de ellos la familia de él? .viñetas independientes.
1. El sofá de cara a la ventana

A river flows in you

**A river flows in you**

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias Jasper se enfadará mucho y Alice no hará nada por salvarte .

**Summary: **Bella iluminó la vida de Edward como si de una estrella se tratase. Ahora sus hermanos piensan sobre el meteorito que ha sido Bella Swan. Viñetas independientes.

**1. El sofá de cara a la ventana.**

Rosalie no era una cotilla. Nada en el universo era tan o más importante que la gente a la que ella quería, y a esos no necesitaba espiarlos o vigilarlos porque no guardaban secretos. Nadie sensato escondería las cosas en una familia en la que había alguien como Edward, a la escucha todo el tiempo, o como Alice, que veía todo. Incluso como Jasper, aunque a él le veía más como un dispensador emocional.

Rosalie no era como los demás miembros de su familia. No escuchaba, no veía, no sentía como lo hacían Edward, Alice o Jasper. No amaba con la tenacidad que tenía Esme, y tampoco tenía la compasión de Carlisle. Ni siquiera compartía la curiosidad de Emmett.

Y no era que no se preocupara por los demás, o que nadie le pareciera lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención. Ella sí se preocupaba, pero en la distancia, detrás de las preguntas de Alice y de los ofrecimientos de Edward. Rosalie prestaba atención, detrás de las risas explosivas de Emmett y de los movimientos de mano de Jasper cuando relajaba el ambiente. Detrás de los susurros a media voz de Carlisle y Esme.

Pero había algo en _él_ que a veces la hacía desear más que nada en el mundo el poder escuchar. El poder ver. El querer sentir.

Por eso cuando se puso de puntillas y curioseó la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Edward, sólo pudo quedarse mirando, fascinada. La bella inmortal sabía de sobra que nunca se llegó a dar cuenta de cómo Bella había entrado en sus vidas e hizo algo que nunca había conseguido nadie: ganar su corazón. Ganarlo entero, y ganarle a él. En los setenta años que llevaba conviviendo con Edward, nunca le había visto tener ganas de vivir. Simplemente sobrevivía, como le había dicho una vez. Sobrevivir y esperar a que algo sucediera, a que llegara su final, porque a pesar de todo, ellos merecían un final, no importaba cómo fuera.

Y ahora vivía. Sólo mirándola respirar, sonreír, sonrojarse, ser como ella era, era suficiente para hacer que Edward fuera feliz. La mera idea era estúpida, ridícula, y tal y como era Edward, perfectamente adecuada a él.

Rosalie no era una cotilla, pero no estaba ciega. Sentados en el sofá que él había puesto de cara a la gigantesca ventana que había en su dormitorio, el sol se reflejaba en sus pieles sin mucha intensidad, haciendo que la piel de Edward pareciera adherida a millones de diamantes de todos los colores habidos y por haber, y Rosalie sintió una punzada en el estómago al saber que hacía eso porque era una de las cosas que hacía feliz a Bella. El sol, la ausencia de sombras, la vida al fin y al cabo.

Apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, Bella hablaba en voz baja, con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su prometido. Los dedos de él jugaban en su pelo, espeso, castaño, haciendo y deshaciendo los rizos que Alice le había hecho aquella mañana. Su mano derecha, en cambio, descansaba sobre la de ella, entrelazando los dedos mientras jugaba con el anillo de compromiso que por fin llevaba puesto.

Poco después comenzó a tararear en voz baja, apenas audible. Su nana. La pieza de música que él había escrito para ella. Rosalie tenía que admitir que el chico tenía talento cuando se trataba de música. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué su hermano no intentaba vivir de ello, pero no era esa la manera en la que él estimaba sus composiciones. Y a pesar de intentar comprenderle, Rosalie nunca ha llegado a hacerlo. Ni siquiera en cien años ha podido descubrir quién era él realmente.

Incluso se preguntaba si Bella descubriría por sí misma quién era Edward. ¿Alguien podría, en realidad? Honestamente, ¿Podría alguien conocer al misterioso chico de ojos dorados y alma negra que era Edward Cullen?

Rosalie podía no entender a Edward ni oír sus pensamientos, pero sí que podía espiarles y así Bella le daría más detalles para conocer mejor a su hermano.

_-- _

_Sé que estoy muy desaparecida. Tengo exámenes. He hecho limpieza de documentos y he encontrado estos drabbles en una carpeta así que he pensado en ir subiéndolos. Serán siete en total y ya los tengo escritos así que sólo tengo que subirlos._

_Si os preguntáis cómo están los otros fics, prometo actualizarlos antes de irme de vacaciones. Palabra de wir._

_Besitos a todas, y muchos ánimos a las que tengáis exámenes._


	2. Otro extraño como él

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias Jasper se enfadará mucho y Alice no hará nada por salvarte .

Edit: **YO NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE PARA QUE COPIE MIS HISTORIAS Y LAS PEGUE EN OTROS SITIOS. Si leéis alguna de mis historias en algún sitio que no sea o el livejournal, avisadme, porque entonces se trata de un sucio y asqueroso plagio. Estoy hasta las bolas de que la gente copie y pegue y encima tenga el descaro de adjudicarse el fic.**

**Summary: **Bella iluminó la vida de Edward como si de una estrella se tratase. Ahora sus hermanos piensan sobre el meteorito que ha sido Bella Swan. Viñetas independientes.

**2. Otro extraño como él. **

La relación entre él y Alice siempre había sido extraña. Como si Edward estuviera ciego y fuera Alice la que viera por él y Alice estuviera sorda y fuera Edward el que escuchara por ella. Como si su soledad fuera problema de ella, también, al igual que su dolor. Jasper no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, pero no interfería así que no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando se sintiera ligeramente apartado.

Hasta que la pequeña humana llegó. El rubio dudó muchas veces de que aquello fuera posible. Era cierto que Edward era uno de los más buenos, de los más resistentes de su familia, pero Jasper lo _sentía_ cada vez que aquella chica pasaba cerca de ellos. _Sentía_ la lujuria de sangre, el dolor de la ponzoña quemando, rasgando, cada centímetro de la garganta de su hermano y comenzó a preguntarse si aquello estaba bien. Pronto Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que eran, y de que no debería de mezclarse con ellos, pero siguió al lado de su hermano y eso hizo que ganara puntos ante los ojos de los demás.

Carlisle y Esme deseaban verla y Alice estaba más emocionada que nunca, muy contenta por la alegría de Edward. Jasper nunca dijo nada, pero él también se alegraba. A pesar de que Edward no había dicho nada ninguna vez, todos sabían que a pesar de estar unidos era difícil convivir con tres parejas cuando se está solo. Y Bella llegó, iluminándole la existencia, cruzando su cielo estrellado particular, convirtiéndose en una estrella a la que adorar y a la que mirar durante todo el día, a todas horas.

Pero volviendo al presente, Jasper se giró al sentir la curiosidad de Rosalie, tan grande que lo difícil era no preguntarse qué era lo que estaba espiando su hermana. Fue entonces cuando una ola de paz y serenidad llegó de la habitación de Edward, y el rubio se sintió más tranquilo y confiado que nunca. Desde que a Alice le había dado por organizar aquella boda el ambiente en la mansión había sido un continuo no parar de idas y venidas, de visitas y de quejas por parte de Bella que tenía que darse con un canto en los dientes si conseguía que Alice no se saliera de sus límites estrafalarios.

Emmett le había comentado la noche anterior que Alice parecía mucho más ilusionada preparando la boda de Bella y Edward que la de ellos mimos y Jasper sólo pudo sonreír. A él esas cosas no le importaban. Sabía lo importante que era Bella para Alice y lo mucho que significaba para ella que Edward hubiera encontrado el amor finalmente. La felicidad de Alice era la de él, y sólo eso era lo importante. Que su mujer fuera feliz.

Pero ese sentimiento seguía ahí, inundado su habitación. Paz. Se sintió como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de sus hermanos, mucho más que Rosalie, ahora sonriendo de puntillas cerca de la puerta. Rosalie veía las cosas de un modo diferente al que podrían verlo ellos tres. La realidad estaba compuesta por capas, y su hermana gemela sólo llegaba a rasgar la superficie de la primera capa. Él, aunque no quisiera, sentía las cosas como si hubiera desnudado el mundo de Edward y Bella y estuviera delante de ellos, mirando, escuchando, espiándolo todo. Su amor, sus sentimientos, la intensidad de estos.

Intentó desesperadamente concentrarse en algo más pero la sensación seguía allí. Jasper nunca había llegado a entender qué tipo de destino había hecho que un vampiro y una humana se enamorasen, pero mientras siguieran queriéndose aquello no importaría realmente. El sentimiento que irradiaban era amor, definitivamente. Lo que nadie de la mansión sabía (ni siquiera ellos dos) era que a pesar de quererse tanto, de una forma casi demencial por parte de Bella y de otra desquiciante y obsesiva por parte de Edward, siempre habría algo más. La duda por parte de ella o el excesivo cuidado por parte de él. Siempre habría algo que enturbiaría la pureza de su relación.

Siempre había algo que hacía dudar a las personas de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Así que cuando Edward empezó a hablar, Jasper prestó total atención a sus palabras. La confusión y el amor comenzaron a congelar el aire, haciendo que el rubio tuviera que apoyarse en la puerta para no sentirse mareado, aunque fuera imposible que alguien como él se mareara. Una oleada de sensaciones entremezcladas le aturulló los sentidos, confundiéndole. Las dudas de Edward, la expectación de Bella, y casi pudo saber qué era lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Hubo algo en esas primeras palabras que captaron la total atención de Jasper, como si estuviera a punto de contarle cosas a su prometida que nunca antes había compartido con nadie, y a pesar de saber que escucharles estaba mal, que era invadir su intimidad, también quiso aprender a escuchar a su hermano. Y en el fondo, supo que Edward era consciente de que todos le escucharían y de que iba a usar esa oportunidad para contarle todo a toda su familia, a pesar de que Bella fuera la única que estuviera con él en ese momento.

-Entonces…

-Quiero contarte todo, Bella. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he hecho en esta vida. Todo por lo que luché y por lo que morí. Todo por lo que maté. Quizás no soy humano ahora, pero alguna vez fui un hombre. Supe lo que era el dolor y lo que era el miedo. Sé lo que es el amor –en ese punto la cogió de la mano y ella sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. El anillo brilló entre ellos dos y él sólo pudo sonreír pronunciadamente, mirándola como si no la hubiera visto en un millón de años. –Y todo eso comparado con lo que siento ahora es ridículo, inútil. Nada puede compararse a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

Y la mano de Alice rodeó los hombros de su marido, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió sin mirarla y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, queriendo escuchar también. Tenían que escucharlo para entenderlo. Escuchar cómo pensaba, cómo amaba, cómo hacía daño.

Tenía que escucharlo para _sentirlo_.

--

_Wee. He acabado ya los exámenes, eso quiere decir actualizaciones a tutiplén y muchos más fics. Tengo ya casi a medio terminar varios capis y empezaré los retos que me pusisteis en Pequeña Embustera. Sólo os pido paciencia. Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de Jasper. Lo amo, lo adoro, me quiero casar en matrimonio con él :)_

_El próximo será el de Carlisle._

_Besos, ánimos y mucha suerte a las que sigáis de exámenes, vosotras podéis (!!)._

wirhaven.


	3. El mejor padre

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias Jasper se enfadará mucho y Alice no hará nada por salvarte .

**N/A: **Carlisle, te quiero.

**3. El mejor padre.**

Carlisle nunca presiona. Ni siquiera pregunta cuando no es necesario. Carlisle sólo espera, con paciencia infinita, infundándote confianza, a que tú mismo le cuentes las cosas. Y es entonces cuando te tiende la mano y te ayuda, haciéndote ver que todo tiene solución menos la muerte y que paradójicamente, como si fuera una ironía macabra, vosotros ya habéis muerto, por lo que podéis solucionarlo todo.

Carlisle es padre. Y esposo. Nunca fue hermano pero uno de sus hijos es como su hermano, como su sobrino, como su mejor amigo. Carlisle tiene seis hijos, tres chicas y tres chicos, y los seis son como una bendición para él, cada uno con un milagro personal que le hace sentir fe en lo que hizo alguna vez.

Cuando Edward comenzó a contarle a Bella quién era Edward Cullen, Carlisle supo que no debía escuchar pero que tenía que hacerlo. Había algo en su voz, algo que Carlisle nunca había oído antes. Había pasado más de noventa años junto a Edward y él era el único que Carlisle podía conocer tan bien como la palma de su mano y, a la misma vez, desconocerlo todo de él.

Le había visto crecer. Quizás no físicamente ya que desde que se conocieron Edward siempre había tenido el mismo aspecto. Quizás ahora era aún más hermoso, si es que eso era posible, pero le había visto evolucionar. Crecer. Convertirse en un hombre, un hombre encerrado en un cuerpo de adolescente. Algo hermoso y a la vez terrorífico.

Sólo le había conocido durante dos días antes de convertirlo, y una cosa que siempre había asombrado a Carlisle había sido la presencia que Edward tenía. Algo en sus ojos hacía que pareciera que podía ver las profundidades de tu alma, conocerte mejor de lo que tú mismo te conocías.

Entre ambos, padre e hijo, hubo cientos de conversaciones, cientos de juegos, de proyectos, pero incluso cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo, Carlisle siempre estaría de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que su hijo tomara, porque confiaba en él ciegamente. Confiaba en él y esa confianza crecía día a día, fortalecida por ese aura, ese no sé qué que rodeaba a Edward, ese no sé qué que te daba una total confianza en sus palabras.

Carlisle nunca estuvo seguro de si había sido él el que había llevado Edward allí o si había sido el destino, una broma que empezó siendo cruel (él, el médico, arrancando vidas y maldiciendo a personas que de tener un final verdaderamente feliz, estarían muertas), pero era imposible saber qué era lo que la mente del chico maquinaba.

Edward era un experto en ser una persona inexpresiva.

Durante los noventa años que habían pasado juntos, Carlisle llegó a pensar en muchísimas ocasiones que Edward era ese tipo de personas que no querían ser nada, que no querían encontrar la felicidad como tampoco una meta en la vida. Pero un padre como él no podía pensar nunca eso de su hijo, y siempre hubo una parte en su interior que quería creer en el amor y en la capacidad del ser humano para encontrar la felicidad, así que siguió atento a Edward, porque incluso él, el chico que parecía a en un mundo solitario en el que convivía con su música y sus pensamientos, podría encontrar la antorcha que le iluminase la vida.

Y lo hizo. Lo hizo y Carlisle nunca se ha alegrado tanto de haber convertido a Edward en vampiro como entonces. Sonrisas que nunca antes les había dedicado, risas que nunca llegó a oír de su parte, la pasión que nunca antes había sentido, llenaron la mansión blanca de aquellos huraños Cullen. Y daba gracias, daba las gracias después de todas sus súplicas al cielo en las que rogaba por compasión, por esperanzas, por paz. No por él sino por su hijo y por ella, y así el amor que tenían podría durar durante toda la eternidad sin romperse. Porque así Edward podría vivir, no limitarse a sobrevivir de un día a otro.

La mirada de Edward era misteriosa, quizás. Nadie nunca sabía por dónde iba o a dónde quería llegar, pero para Carlisle su voz era lo único que contenía las emociones de su hijo. La tensión, el amor, el dolor… Su voz era como la música, una música que contaba una historia propia. Carlisle nunca estaría seguro de esto, no importaba por qué, pero si hubiera una sola cosa a la que hubiera prestado atención en todo lo referente a su hijo, eso había sido su voz.

Y ahora, les pensaba contar todo. Todo lo que fue y lo que había sido, todo lo que quiso ser y todo lo que iba a ser. Así que Carlisle estaba escuchando, sentado al pie de las escaleras, no por curiosidad ni por nada sino porque simplemente Edward era su hijo y si quería que le escucharan, todos le prestarían atención. Especialmente él.

Iba a escuchar lo que Bella significaba, lo que aquella humana significaba para él, lo que significaba para el mundo porque Bella, esa pequeña humana que olía demasiado bien y que tenía la tenacidad de Rosalie, era su mundo.

Escuchar, sobretodo escuchar, a Edward contar su historia.

_-- _

_Próximamente en vuestras pantallas, leeréis a Esme Cullen. XD._

_Besos, ¡muchas gracias por los RR! Hoy me pondré a responderlos : )_

_.wirhaven._


	4. Mi madre, tu madre, nuestra madre

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias Jasper se enfadará mucho y Alice no hará nada por salvarte .

**N/a:** _He tardado tanto que a lo mejor ni os acordáis de este fic, ains. Es lo que tienen las vacaciones, piensas que vas a tener tiempo para todo y luego: ZAS! se te acabaron. A ver si os gusta este capítulo :)_

**4. Tu madre, mi madre, nuestra madre.**

Esme podía estar en el jardín ahora mismo, y aún así le llegaría la esencia de Bella Swan. Un aroma insoportable e incitante (a pesar de que casi todos se habían acostumbrado ya a él), pero a pesar de eso, la llamada de la sangre no era nada en comparación con lo que la pequeña humana traía consigo, quizás en su alma, a lo mejor en su forma de ser. No era nada, nada en comparación con lo que Isabella Swan le entregaba a Edward incondicionalmente, con todo su ser.

Y él compartía su ser con ella, todo lo que era y un día fue, pequeños retazos de su alma de los que nunca les había hablado, un pasado que trató de enterrar, la gente a la que mató, las mentiras que un día dijo. Revelando así sus más profundos secretos de la forma en la que sólo puedes revelársela a la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

No era que Edward quisiera ser misterioso o reservado, sino que simplemente era así. Miraba y observaba mucho más de lo que hablaba o compartía con nadie. Conocía todo lo que cualquiera podía llegar a pensar, ¿pero quién sabía qué era lo que pensaba él? ¿Quién sabía cómo era el sentir que conocías los secretos de todo el mundo pero que nadie podría nunca llegar a saber los tuyos?

Y lo que atormentaba a Esme no era eso. Como toda madre, conocía todo temor que pudieran tener sus hijos, aunque no fueran del todo suyos. La madre de Edward había querido que él fuera uno de ellos, le había rogado a Carlisle que lo salvara fuera como fuera, pero en la oscuridad de una mente atormentada como la de Edward, si Elizabeth lo viera ahora, ¿podría quererle? ¿Aprobaría quién era ahora su hijo?

Para Esme, la respuesta era claramente afirmativa. Quién no querría un hijo como Edward, tan bondadoso, tan compasivo, mucho más digno de lo que él pensaba. Lo suficientemente digno para que Esme deseara, cuando le escuchaba tocar el piano para ella, que fuera su verdadero hijo. Aunque él pensara que no valía nada, haciendo que su dolor y la forma en la que se culpaba a sí mismo fueran a veces demasiado para Esme.

Edward podía pensar que la mente de Bella era inaccesible, pero en realidad era el único que podría llegar, algún día, a saber qué pensaba ella. Cualquiera de ellos podía leer en los ojos de la chica todos sus sentimientos. Y si no podías, entonces sólo debías escuchar cómo de humana era, su corazón, su piel, la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba con cualquier movimiento de Edward. Y él ya no era un humano, por lo que la única forma de conocer sus pensamientos era que él mismo te los dijera.

Y él nunca te lo diría. Nunca te dejaría ni siquiera preguntarle. Nada. Tendrías que ignorar su dolor, ignorar su soledad, porque no son tuyos para curarlos, porque no son tuyos para romperlos, y Esme lo comprendió con el tiempo. Así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: le quiso con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón, y le dio tanto amor que pudo, en parte, compensar su dolor. No había mucho más que ella pudiera hacer porque él necesitaba de su soledad, de su dolor, para seguir siendo quien era.

Hasta que llegó Bella.

Porque la mente de Edward era como un lugar sagrado que nadie podía tocar, en el que nadie podía entrar. Como si necesitara un lugar donde poder ser él mismo, porque si lo abriera podría hundirse bajo el peso de los pensamientos de los demás y se perdería a si mismo en una multitud de ideas y opiniones que no le pertenecían, por lo que marcaba una línea entre lo que era de él y lo que era de los demás.

Podía negarlo todas las veces que quisiera, pero él y Bella estaba predestinados, de la misma forma en la que sólo Jasper podía contener el exagerado entusiasmo de Alice, y la felicidad de Emmett podía contraponer la frialdad de Rosalie. Así, la mente e Bella le brindaba a Edward lo que siempre necesitó: alguien cuyos pensamientos fueran tan privados que no pudiera leerlos y así no pudiera confundir sus propias ideas con las de ella.

Alguien con quien él quisiera compartirlo todo.

--

_Jeeh. ¡Dejar RR adelgaza y además anima a las autoras a escribir! Así que no lo dudes y dale al GO!_


End file.
